Fairy Tail: The Savior of Tenrou
by GildartsClive
Summary: What if the time skip was prevented? This story explores the adventures of the Savior of tenrou. Rated M For Lemons. Pairings include but are not limited to: OCxOC, NatsuxLucy, RomeoxWendy, GajeelxLevy, LyonxJuvia, GrayxErza. AU
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy

Author's note: Welcome to my first fanfiction! A little info before we start. I don't use the official ages for characters. Such as the fact that I cut out the time skip, but Romeo is still gong to be 13. it'll be as if he was that age from the beginning of the fairy tail series. and now for the ages-

Wendy: 12

Romeo: 13

Lloyd (OC): 16

Natsu, Cana, Elfman, Gray : 18

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna : 17

Gajeel, Mirajane, Erza: 19

Freed, Evergreen: 20

Bickslow: 22

Laxus: 23

Gildarts: 45

Makarov: 88

I Do NOT own Fairy Tail

* * *

I followed the black dragon across the water. I used up a lot of magic power freezing the water under me. The dragon seemed to appear out of nowhere, and I had to follow it. It may have known where Frostbite was! I followed for what seemed like hours, until saw what looked like the outline of an island. "Lloyd! I finally found you!" I sighed at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"Jake! I told you not to follow me!" He flew down beside me.

"Well I can't trust you not to die!" He landed himself on my back. "Besides, I know that if you get into a fight, you'll need the power of flight!" He rose his fist into the air.

"Right, cause you can fly for more than five minutes. Stupid cat." Honestly was not expecting claws on the back of my neck. "Ow! What Is your problem?!" I yelled.

"You can't honestly expect me _not_ to inflict pain upon you when you insult me, how long have you known me?"

"Shut up." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I wonder what that island is." I said as the small isle came more into view.

"Dunno, but the real question is why that dragon is going there." I ran in silence until- "This is taking too long!" Yelled Jake as he grabbed my shirt and lifted me into the air.

* * *

I was afraid. Who wouldn't be? A giant black dragon was destroying the island and we had no way of escape. "Wendy!" I heard Natsu Dragneel call me.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Master Makarov wants to say something." He said sadly. It was so weird not to see him with that shit-eating grin on his face...constantly.

"O-okay." Did I say I was afraid? Scratch that. I was scared shitless. I didn't want to die. I walked over to where the others were gathering.

"Ahem." Makarov started. "I-" He never finished. He, and everyone else, were fixed on something behind me. I turned around and, you know what? Their shock was reasonable. A boy, a bit younger than Natsu, had landed on top of the dragon. He had A green shirt, ripped down the middle, showing off a large scar diagonally across the chest. He also wore black jeans, with gray shoes. He had a katana with a red hilt on his back. He had black hair, but I couldn't see his eyes.

"ICE DRAGON TALON!" He rose his foot, which covered itself in a blue aura, and stomped, causing the dragon to fall at a fast rate. The boy jumped off, and landed near us. "Salamander, Metalhead, Windy, don't just stand there, I thought you were dragon slayers!" He was right. What were we trained for? This. I ran forward, and attacked with more might than I thought I could muster.

"Sky Dragon ROAR!"

"That's it! Alright, dragons! Take all the power you have, double it, and throw it at that thing!" All three of us, and the new guy, used our greatest attacks.

"Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!"

"Karma Demon Iron Spiral!" This was it.

"Snow Devil Frozen Explosion!" The last stand. I had to make it count. Something came to me. A power I had never used before. I had to use it.

"Shattering Light Sky Drill!" With that, the largest explosion I think I have ever seen was in the place of the dragon. I'm not sure, but I could swear I could see it fly away.

* * *

We were in the forest, trying to gather everyone up to go on the boat. I ran to to the beach to see if I could see the guy who saved us. "Hey!" I heard someone yell from a hill. "You lost or something?"

"Just the man I wanted to see!." I yelled back.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" Said the boy, jumping from the ledge.

"I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd Frost. The Ice Dragon Slayer." A green creature known as an exceed flew over onto his shoulder.

"And I'm his brother, Jake."

"And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Makarov Dreyar. I'm the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. How would you like to join the guild?"

-To be continued...

* * *

Was it any good? I want to know. Plz R&R

-GildartsClive


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl

Julie:15

I do Not own fairy tail

* * *

It's been a month since the attack on Tenrou Island and Fairy Tail got two new members: Me and Jake! We were Quickly accepted by everyone but Natsu, Because I was too similar to Gray and he hated Gray, and Gray because he thought I was copying him or something. I got a black stamp on the back of my neck, and Jake got a red one on his S-Class Exam was held off for 6 months, well, 5 months now. Fairy tail is great! It's so laid back, and the entertainment is constant. If it's not Natsu fighting Gray or Gajeel, It's everyone getting drunk as all hell, with me, Wendy, and Romeo cleaning the mess. Well, I usually insist that they do it themselves. Now that may seem selfish but I have a good reason. Those two _so _obviously like each other. It was so obvious to everyone, but them and it was sickening, so I had to take matters in my own hand. Because of this, the whole damn guild calls me Mirajane's apprentice.

But now, it's a month later and those two are as dense as ever. That day, I strolled into the Guild. I walked over to the bar. "Mirajane, Just some beer, lots of ice please." Just then, a girl walked in, unbeknownst to me. I downed the whole beer and started munching on the ice. I decided to see what the chatter was about. I turned around, and saw the girl talking to Master Makarov. I saw her and my heart raced. She was so pretty and I couldn't stop staring. She had salmon hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and tan shorts, with black shoes.

"Whatcha looking at Lloyd?" Inquired a certain annoying green haired cat.

"AAGGHH!" I literally fell off the bar stool. I got up and glared at the cat, who was now in hysterics. "Very funny." I started walking away, and didn't even realize I was walking towards her. When I regained my bearings...I was on the floor, and so was she. "Huh? Oh um...sorry." I got up and offered my hand. She took it and I helped her up.

"Thanks..." She said shyly.

"We haven't met, I'm Lloyd Frost."

"I'm Julie Dragneel." It took a second for what she said to sink in.

"Huh?!"

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"Are you in any way related to Natsu Dragneel?" Her face brightened.

"Do you know him? I've been looking for so long!" She was petty cute. _Not the damn time, brain._

"Yes. He's actually in this guild." I was not expecting her to hug me. I felt the blood rush to my face. "Y-yeah, I could take you to him right now."

"Thank you!" We walked to the other side of the building, and she was frightened.

"Oh, don't mind them," I pointed out the fireball launching towards the half naked man. "That's him, but just don't interrupt his fight, he'll start fighting you."

"O-okay." A while later Erza came back and knocked them both out. I grabbed a bucket and splashed it over Natsu's face.

"Earth to flame brain!" He jolted up.

"Huh?! What happened?!"

"Erza." Stated me and like eight other people.

"Oh, so she wants a fight now does she?" I punched him.

"Not the time, Natsu. I have someone you want to meet."

"Who says?"

"Julie Dragneel, that's who." A large amount of silence filled the Guild.

"...Who?"

"H-hi Natsu. You may not remember me, but, I'm your sister." More silence.

* * *

I was thrown. My sister? Then it came to me. It must have been my human family before I was taken in by Igneel. I stood up and walked over to her. I leaned down and hugged her. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." Then I stopped being depressing. "So, what brought you to fairy tail?"

* * *

I smiled at the family reunion. Then I went over to the bar. "Mirajane, scotch and soda please."

"Okay." She came back with the drink a moment later. "Wait, scotch? Something got you down?"

"Ugh...it's nothing, just got a lot on my mind." Just then Gajeel came over.

"Mirajane, mercury."

"Coming right up!" I Focused on my drink and downed the whole thing.

"Mira, keep em coming." I was in the mood to be drunk. 'Course that would take while. In terms of alcohol tolerance, I could compete with Cana. Yeah...So this was gonna take a while.

After a long night of drinking, I couldn't remember how I got home. Usually I would crash at the guild. I sat up in my bed and looked around. There was no one there. I sniffed the air and smelled the scent of...Julie. I got up, got dressed, and walked into the hall. While there I heard a feminine voice. "LLOYD! Wake up!" I walked in with my head in my hand.

"Ugh, not so loud...what happened last night?"

"You got drunk and I took you home, and you said and I quote" And she put on a Drunk voice "'Thanks jules, I owe ya one.'"

"Oh. Heheh. Well now we're even."

"What do you mean."

"Well I took you to meet your brother."

"I could have met him by myself."

"Fine. Uh, how about I take you on a mission?" She fake pondered.

"Hmm...Sounds good. Let's go!" She took me by the wrist and dragged me to the guild.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Please help me exceed as a writer and R&R

-GildartsClive


	3. Chapter 3 Mating Season Begins

Author's Note: This will be a mainly RoWen chapter  
I will be switching between pairings for some chapters, but this story will not be pairing-centric. I have a bit planed. I will give indicators such as RoWen, Lloydxjulie, none, etc.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

I walked (was dragged) into the guild, and over to the request board. I looked over the thing until I was pushed out of the way. "Uh uh uh. No. I choose the job we go on. Sit quietly and wait." That pissed me off.

"Smug little..." I grumbled. Then I felt something in the pit of my stomach. "Oh not again." It was happening. It must have been that time of year again. "Uh, Julie, can I repay you later, like in a month?" I asked innocently.

"Nope!" She said with a shit-eating grin. Dammit. _W__ait. There's Wendy. She's about the age. If no one informed her, I should. _I got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Relax, okay I just have to talk with someone." I walked over to Wendy and pulled her aside.

"Oh, hi Lloyd."

"Hi, um I remember you're a dragon slayer. Did Natsu, or Gajeel inform you About this time of year?"

"Accually Gajeel has secluded himself in the mountains, and I have no clue where Natsu is so no. Why?"

"Inconsiderates." I mumbled. "Okay and how old are you?"

"Wow, you don't have good memory. My 13th birthday was a couple days ago."

"Okay. So, I think you should know that around this time is dragon mating season."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain, I'm going on a job, all I can say is that you should do what Natsu and Gajeel did and seclude yourself. I just hope I get back in time." And with that I was dragged away by Julie. I am getting such a different impression of her than yesterday.

* * *

_That was odd..._ I kept thinking about what he said. Seclude myself? Why? Mira must have known about this so I decided to ask her. "Hey Mira!"

"Wendy? I thought you would be away by now."

"This is what Lloyd said. What do you mean?"

"Oh, you weren't told. Well like with humans, dragon slayers have hormones, but for dragon slayers, there is a time of the year, when they come of age that is, when those hormones go into hyperdrive."

"Oh..."

"So I suggest you stay away from you-know-who."

"What? Who?"

"Once more." She said with a grin "You know who." I blushed. She was right. I did know who. And I had to go away.

* * *

Natsu-nii and Gajeel were gone. I was bored. I had a couple options. Hang with Wendy, Train with gray, Hang with Wendy, Go on a mission, Hang out with Wendy. I rubbed my temples. _No. She doesn't feel the same, get it out of your head. _I needed to clear my head. I rubbed my temples again. _No. she doesn't. **But I don't know that. ** Yes I do, she doesn't and I have to accept that. ...__**...**...**...**I can't Take this! _I walked over to her and said, "Wendy, I need to tell you something."

"Uh, Romeo, Uh, I, um." Her face was red. She was stuttering.

"Wendy come with me please."

"I-I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I-I-Um." She started running. I ran after her. I eventually caught up to her at the fountain and grabbed her wrist.

"Wendy, please." I looked in her eyes. We sat down at the fountain. "Can you please tell me why you can't talk to me?"

"No...it's embarrassing." I looked at her in the eyes. "You'll make fun of me..."

"I promise I won't. Please tell me." She sighed.

"It's dragon mating season, and I was advised to stay away from people."

"...Why would you be embarrassed by that?" I took her hand. "If that is just what happens, then it happens, you can't do anything about it any more than any other dragon slayers can and you shouldn't be embarrassed." She hugged me, and I felt large amounts of blood go to my face.

"Thank you." She said softly. When she released I could feel my face was as red as Erza's hair. "So...um what was it you wanted to tell me?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh that was n-nothing."

"Romeo, come on, you got me to tell you about what you wanted to know, now I wanna know this."

"Well, what I wanted to tell you was that..." and I mumbled incoherent speech.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." I mumbled the same incoherent thing. "Come on Romeo I really-" I cut her off with my lips crashing against hers. When we separated I finally said,

"What I said was that I really like you." She looked shocked for like a second, before we kissed again. Damn, if that wasn't one of the best days of my life. I finally told her I liked her, and she turned out to like me too. I was finally, truly, happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? I really wanna know so please R&R

-GildartsClive


	4. Chapter 4 Julie's First Mission

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

We walked through Magnolia and when we got to our destination- "No! Not a chance!"

"What's your problem?" She asked with actual concern.

"I can NOT go on a train! Not a-" And I was frozen.

"And I can NOT stand your bitching." She had used her magic to freeze me in my tracks. "Come along now." And my legs started moving on their own. "Oh, I guess I never showed you my magic." She said with an innocent looking smile. "Possession magic. I can take control of anyone with a weaker mind than me." At that I would have been mad, if we weren't going on a train and I wasn't internally crying.

* * *

I could see why we shouldn't have taken the train the second it started moving. The steps were simple. First, he doubled over in pain. Second his face turned white. Third and finally, He desperately tried to hold down his guts. This...was a BAD idea. But I remembered something. I put my hands on his head. "Cure!"

"Ugh...ow...Huh? I'm not in pain anymore?"

"You're welcome!" I smiled.

"H-how?" He asked entirely confused.

"I can cure people of minor ailments."

"It's not minor if you're the one experiencing it." He said. For the rest of the ride we just chatted. He told me about his dragon, Frostbite, who had raised him from when he was a little kid. He was on the search for him when he ran into fairy tail. I explained that I was abandoned by my _human _foster parents when I was eleven, and I'd been on the road ever since, looking for my brother, who I had found out about when I heard his name in the paper, for saving the world from nirvana. I'd visited both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus asking where to find him. Lamia Scale wasn't much help, but Blue Pegasus told me he was at Fairy Tail. All the while, Lloyd had been looking...distant.

"Lloyd? I can see that something's wrong."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Lloyd...I'm not known as a human lie detector for nothing. It's a useful skill."

"Ugh! Fine you wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes" I said more sternly.

"It-" He took a deep breath. "It'sdragonmatingseason" He said it so fast I couldn't understand him.

"What?"

"It's dragon mating season." He said in defeat. My eyes widened.

"Is that why you had to talk to Wendy? And Natsu and Gajeel are gone?"

"Yes and yes." He said bluntly. "Also why I wanted to hold this off for about a month." I tried to look him in the eyes, but he just turned away.

* * *

I couldn't look her in the eyes. My face was as red as a brick. I was embarrassed. "So, um what's this mission?"

"Oh, um, it's...crap."

"What?" I snatched it. It was destroying a dark guild. "Okay. I don't see the problem."

"We have to take down a guild. That's difficult. I can only control one person at a time."

"Alright, let's make a plan." So we did. The plan was for her to let her get captured by the guild, and control the master to destroy everyone, while I help out. We finally got to the station and put our plan in motion. She went into an alley. I was amazed by how fast the dark guild, Abyss, got there.

"Oh look, boys, what a fine specimen we have here!"

"Huh?!" She asked with false fear.

"Get the cuffs." I heard one whisper to another. Crap. "Well then...Get her." Two of them held her arms. She fake struggled. One went in front of her.

"Yes..." He said while dragging his hand across her face. "We will have lots of fun with her." Why was I getting so mad? One more man came with a large piece of metal. The two restraining her put her arms behind her back while the one with the metal put it around her wrists. "Magic restraining cuffs. Yeah, we had a scout on the train." He said with a grin. He soon looked at me. "Now fall." I don't know how, but I did fall. I couldn't move while they put a pair on me as well. They soon dragged us back to their guild.

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? I need to know so i can get better! Please R&R

-GildartsClive


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

I awoke in a wooden room, still with the cuffs on. I struggled against them, to no avail. I looked around and saw nothing but wood, until I turned around that is. I saw Julie, with the cuffs on, her arms tied to the ceiling so that they were above her head. She had also been stripped down to her underwear. I tried my best not to stare as I tried to contain the nosebleed threatening to start. I heard the creaking of the door, and then the slam of it. This woke Julie up and she went frantic, for lack of a better word.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man that came in yelled as he kicked her in the stomach, hard. She refused to make a sound. He tuned to me. "Well how about it kid, you wanna see your little girlfriend raped?" He asked smugly as he grabbed my face so that I would look at him. I did what any sane person would do. I spit in his face. "You little shit!" He kicked me in the face. "Do it again, I fucking dare you!" I glared at him. He turned his attention back to Julie. "Well then." He started groping her breast.

"Please no..." She said weakly, as if she knew there was no possible way of getting out of this. As for me I was internally torturing myself. _I'm so sorry Julie. _ and I kept repeating that in y head over and over. And soon I blacked out.

* * *

I was scared for two reasons. One, I was about to be raped. And two, I wasn't so sure about one because Lloyd was thrashing against the chains that held him down. And I could swear I saw a crack in the chains. He Desperately tried to break free and son enough, the cuffs broke. "AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed and subdued the man. He then forcefully broke my cuffs apart and smashed the ground to break the chains. He then picked me up and Roared his way through the walls. He took me through the walls and set me down in front of the building. He then went back in and I saw as he took out 40, no, 50 guys before the boss came out.

"What the hell is this?!" The large man yelled.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Screamed Lloyd before punching the man out cold. He kept punching and punching until gashes and wounds were all over the man's face but Lloyd kept attacking.

"Lloyd..." I mumbled. "STOP!" I screamed as I used my magic to stop Lloyd.

* * *

I woke up and I was standing over a man who was bloody faced with a ruined house around us with many unconscious bodies and I couldn't move. "NOT AGAIN!" I screamed. I'll admit this had happened before, a few(hundred) Times.

"So this has happened before?" We were in a bar, for a few hours now, and I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Yeah..." I said looking at the ground.

"Well do you know why it happens?"

"Well it usually happens when something or someone I desperately don't want to get hurt gets hurt. My anger goes out of control." I blushed...more.

"Well, even if you can't remember it, you saved me, so let's celebrate!" She downed her drink. "Why has your face been red this whole time?"

"Umm...Julie...Do you think you forgot something?"

"N-..." A high pitched scream. She had forgot to put clothes on after the job. "I-i-"

"Let's go." I slightly slurred. I downed my glass of vodka and took Julie to the hotel room we had.

* * *

I was only slightly drunk, but I knew my decision making was still off at this point, so I decided to go to bed once we got to the hotel room. _ how could I be such a bonehead?! _I thought as I lie in bed awake. Lloyd was in the shower. when I heard the water go off I slowly started to sleep, until I saw him walk in stark naked. "AGH!" I threw one of the pillows on my bed at him and another over my eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"What if I don't want to?" He slurred. I waited, until I remembered what he said on the train. _"It's dragon mating season." _Oh shit. I slowly took the pillow off of my eyes. He was standing right next to my bed, staring at me.

* * *

It was like an out of body experience. Of course that was how I got when I was this drunk. I was indeed staring at her. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're blushing.

"Uh-" Was all she got out before I started groping her breast. This earned a moan from her. "Please...don't."

"Do you really want me to?" I squeezed her breast harder gaining another moan. "I don't think you do. See if you did you would be screaming." Okay this was getting even weirder. I was forming logical thoughts, so I must have been sobering up. I Reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "And even if not, you would be using your magic to stop me. But if you do now I'll know it'll be just to prove some sort of point."

* * *

He removed her bra and continued groping her. She was moaning more frequently now. "See? I knew it." He started twisting her nipples, getting louder even more frequent moans. He moved to her neglected breast and took her nipple into his mouth and started licking it, while continuing twisting and rubbing the other. After a while, he released her and whispered, "If you really don't want me to go any further, I won't." He then softly nibbled on her ear.

"Please no, you're drunk, and I've only known you for a day and a half. P-please." She stuttered.

"Okay." He then rolled over and fell asleep. Julie couldn't stop thinking about that, but she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Any good? It was my first time writing something like that, so I don't know. Please tell me so I can get better. R&R

-GildartsClive


	6. Chapter 6 Gajeel

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

I woke up and almost instantly was bombarded with apologies. "I am so sorry I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Lloyd, Lloyd it's alright, okay? You just lost sense and that's understandable at this time. Now can you tell me how long this mating season lasts?"

"...a month."

"...This is going to be a long month isn't it."

"I suppose so." I muttered something and he got a huge grin on his face. "What was that?" he asked smugly.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." His grin grew wider.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, a bit frightened from what the answer might be.

"One. I heard you I just wanted you to say it again and two," I got pissed in the middle of his sentence. I was surprised that he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'm always up for another round." I blushed crimson and pushed him off the bed. "Sorry, sorry." He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I wonder what the others are up to?"

* * *

I walked into the guild with Jet and Droy at my heels. I walked up to the request board. "Hmm. I don't know, what do you guys think?" I said as I turned around.

"I'm not sure either." Said Droy.

"Hey Levy, are you okay?" Asked Jet. But I wasn't okay. It was because of the man who had just walked in. "Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. I had no idea why, but he told me that around this time he had to go away, but he didn't stay away for the time he said he would. He walked up to the bar, and Mira's response was...surprising.

"Gajeel?! What are you doing back, I thought you were on the mountains!" She looked worried.

"Well I'm back, so get me some iron." I looked back at the request board. There were 5 jobs on the board, all of them in town, all of them boring. I walked over to Jet.

"Hey, Jet, find a decent one, I'll be right back." I walked over to the bar, and sat on one of the bar stools. "Hey, Gajeel, what was that about having to leave?"

"So I'm back, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Mira interjected, "Is that it's dragon mating season." I was a little surprised to hear that. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?!" He screamed.

"Its just...Really funny to see...the 'Mighty Blacksteel Gajeel'... at the will of mother nature." I said between laughs.

"Shut up." He said. I kept laughing. "Shut up." He said louder, but I still kept laughing. The next thing I knew, his lips crashed against mine.

* * *

Can I help that she's really cute when she's laughing? Not really. Goddammit, she turned me soft. I can't ever be mad at her, I can't stand to see her sad. And her laughing...Dammit, Gajeel! As soon as we separated I rushed her to the back door of the guild and took her outside. She seemed to be at a loss for words. "I...you...huh?!"

"Levy...I suppose you could already figure this out but I'm in love with you." She kissed me and I felt blood rush to my face. We released and she was red in the face as well.

"I...I love you too..." When I heard those words...let's just say I've had six truly great days in my life, and this was the first.

* * *

The train ride home was utter hell. Lloyd was now immune to my motion sickness healing, and for two hours I had to watch him on the verge of throwing up. The truth is that I really liked him, and seeing him like this...okay I admit it was a bit funny. When we got to the station we headed back to the guild. "Okay, Mira, we finished the job."

"That's great, and everything went alright?" We looked at each other and back at her.

"Yes, it went off without a hitch." I finally said. I wasn't gonna tell her that Lloyd saved me from a rapist, she would spend her free time trying to get us together.

"Hey, Julie look!" He showed me a paper. It said there was karaoke at 7 that night. "We should do karaoke!"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but im not dead. was this story good or bad, I wanna know. R&R

-GildartsClive


	7. Chapter 7 Karaoke

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

I stayed at the guild all day, and finally it was 7:00. I loved karaoke. It was time. "Alright first up...Lloyd Frost!" Said Mira into the mic. I got up and stepped n stage.

"This is Good Life, By Three Days Grace." (I do not own any song whatsoever.)

_The good life is what I need. Too many people stepping over me. The only thing that's been on my mind, Is the one thing I need before I die!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life! The good life._

_I don't really know who I am. It's time for me to take a stand. I need a change and I need it fast. I know that any day could be the last!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! The good life!_

_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way. (I never wanted it this way) Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way. (We didn't ask for it this way) I always wanted it this way. The good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh, the good life!_

_All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! The good life!_

I Walked off the stage as people cheered.

_"_Next up is Julie Dragneel!" She passed me as I went to sit down. She got to the mic.

"This is Move Along, by All American rejects." Upbeat music started to play.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone stands Another day and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know ya do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along_

The song ended, and I realized something. She had an amazing voice. I walked up to her as she walked off stage. "Hey."

"Hey."

"We should do a song together." I suggested.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"...Okay." I went and talked to Mira. I walked on stage and so did she. The music started.

_Just shoot for the stars If it feels right And aim for my heart If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control So we waited I put on a show Now I'm naked You say I'm a kid My ego is big I don't give a shit And it goes like this_

_ Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ Maybe it's hard When you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me I'll make you believe That I've got the key_

_Oh So get in the car We can ride it Wherever you want Get inside it And you want to steer But I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!) And it goes like this (Uh)_

_ Take me by the tongue And I'll know you (Uh) Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah) Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah) I've got the moves like Jagger_

I soon saw her walk closer to the audience, in a very sexy way.

_ You wanna know how to make me smile Take control, own me just for the night And if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn I won't show you twice Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right But if I share my secret You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

I was stunned but I continued, and so did she.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue) And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger (Oh, yeah) I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I got the mooooooves...like Jagger_

The music ended, and I dragged her outside. "...Wow."

"Yeah." We absentmindedly started strolling towards my place. "So...about last night..."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Say, where is jake?"

"Went on vacation with the other exceeds."

"Oh." We got to my house, and sat on the couch. We sat in silence for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore. I pinned her to the couch. "Lloyd, what are you doing?!" I responded by leaning in and biting her earlobe. She moaned in pleasure. "L-...Lloyd...We shouldn't..." I ignored her and went for her blouse and started unbuttoning it. She finally pushed me off. "Lloyd!"

"huh?" I finally came to my senses. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry!"

* * *

As I was being bombarded by apologies, I came up with a devious plan.

* * *

That will be the last of the song ones for a little while. Was it god or bad? I need to know. R&R

-GildartsClive


	8. Chapter 8 Help

I do not own Fairy Tail

Lemon chapter

* * *

Previously...

While I was being bombarded with apologies, I came up with a devious plan.

* * *

"Lloyd, stop apologizing." She said sternly.

"Huh? um...okay."

"Let me tell you something Lloyd," She came over to me. "I'm willing to help you out."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna help you out with this mating season thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out? I'm willing to have sex with you until mating season is over."

"Huh?!" I was honestly shocked. She was willing to have sex with me?

"I do have one condition." She got all serious. "You do not tell anyone." I nodded. "Okay then. So I guess we'll start whenever you're ready." I didn't take a second thought. I pined her down once more and continued where I left off. I finished unbuttoning her blouse and pulled it off of her. I reached behind her and undid her bra and threw it aside as well. Then I got to work. I lowered my head to her chest and I started sucking on one nipple, while I worked on the other with my hand. She moaned in pleasure while I slid my hand from her breast to her lower stomach, to her shorts. I undid the metal button and reached inside her panties. I slowly entered a finger into her, eliciting a louder moan. I moved the digit in and out of her, soon followed by another, and another. She was moaning ever louder. I finally stopped with her breast and rose my head. I looked at her face. She was bright red, and panting hard.

"Wow."

"What?" She asked between gasps.

"You're beautiful." I grabbed her shorts and slid them off, revealing a soaked pair of panties. I slid those off as well and lowered my head to her pussy. I licked it, earning a moan/scream. I kept lapping at her delicious juices until she released.

"Lloyd...I need..."

"Hmm?" I asked teasingly. "What was that?"

"Lloyd...please...I need..." She gasped out.

"You need to tell me what you need."

"I NEED YOU INSIDE ME." She said, irritated.

"Okay." I removed my clothing and positioned myself in front of her. "You know this will hurt a bit..."

"Just...do it..." she gasped. I had no choice. I inserted my member into her slowly. "Oh!" I moved in until I reached a barrier. "Do it quick...It'll hurt less..." I did as she asked. I pushed past her hymen and as expected, she screamed in pain. I gave her a few minutes to adjust. She finally said. "Okay...move..." I slowly moved in and out of her as she moaned, begging for more. I obeyed her request again and picked up the pace, more and more. She was screaming louder and louder and finally she climaxed. I was close too so I pulled out and covered her breasts in cum.

The next day...

I woke up on the couch with Julie right next to me. Remembering last nights events, I woke her up so I could talk to her. "Good morning."

"Mmm...Some night. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure." I got a devious smirk on my face.

* * *

I turned on the water and stepped in. Thoughts ran through my head. _I can't believe we had sex last night! Well, it's for him. I guess having dragon blood has it's downsides._ I heard the door creak and close. The next thing I knew, my neck was being attacked by a certain dragon.

...

Once we got out of the shower, we sat down to finally talk about this. "So...This is only for the month?"

"Only for the month."

"And it is not emotional, it's just for mating season?"

"Precisely."

"Alright, I'll make breakfast." I went into the kitchen and made scrambled eggs. We ate and went to the guild.

* * *

This went on for Three weeks, up until the last five days. That's when it got complicated.

* * *

Thank you for reading, this is my first lemon. how did I do? Plz R&R and thank you Little Indian Girl for being my first reviewer.

-GildartsClive


	9. Chaper 9 All's Fair in Love and War

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

What the hell was I thinking? Agreeing to this. All it did was make things awkward between me and Julie. Sure it helped...a lot...with the whole mating season thing, but, she thinks there are no downsides. All I know is that I can see one. I think I'm in love with Julie.

* * *

I walked over to the guild, if somewhat slowly. I opened the wooden doors and strolled in. I got some looks from the guild members, understandably. I had a scowl on my face that would rival the one usually on...his. I walked over to the bar and sat down. If anyone asked me, so help me God. "Mirajane, vodka on the rocks." She loked at me with concern. "NOW!" She slapped me I the face. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You know what we all want to know." I got ready to walk out. "Where are Gray and Erza?" I got up and walked toward the door. "Nat-"

"They're dead!" Tears welled up in my eyes. "They're both...dead." I collapsed. The makeshift stitches on my back came undone and blood started to drip onto the floor. My brother and sister were dead, and I was pretty sure I was about to die. This day sucked.

* * *

The funeral took place at 4:00 in the afternoon, December 31st, X784. Natsu was still asleep in the infirmary. Even the two newbies showed up. Many gave a speech.

"They were some of the greatest members of fairy tail , I don't think anyone can deny that." Said Makarov, sobbing. "They will be greatly missed...Now if anyone would like to-"

"I would." Everyone saw Natsu limping out of the guild. He walked up to the grave and faced everyone. "They were some of the strongest and most accomplished of the entire guild. So how is it that they died, on a C class mission. Mirajane, tell everyone the mission we were on."

"Um...They were on a delivery mission, delivering a rare fruit that only grows in magnolia."

"Exactly, so how is it that they died? We were attacked." Fire started to grow around Natsu. "The dark dragon guild Has attacked us! Old man, is there anything you gotta say?" Natsu said, collapsing once more. Makarov walked up as Natsu was dragged off back to Polyursica.

"Yes, Natsu there is. With this information, I have made a new decision. In five days, We are going to launch an attack on the Dark Dragon guild. This," There was chatter among the guild. "Is," The chatter stopped. "WAR!" Everyone in the guild gave a war cry. "You have five days to prepare, and we go to war!"

* * *

I walked up to Lloyd's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened the door. "Hey, Julie."

"Hey."

"Come on in." So I did. We sat in silence for like ten minutes. "So...crazy stuff's been happening huh?"

"Yeah." More awkward silence.

"...I have something to tell you." We said at the same time.

"You first." He said.

"Okay...I think I'm in love with you.

* * *

The guild was mostly empty, as everyone was out training. The ones, who were here were Cana, who was drinking, Romeo and Wendy, who were making out, Gajeel and Levy, who were doing much of the same, and me. "Mira." Said a familiar voice.

"Lucy, hi!" I said.

"Is it true?" I knew she was referring to Gray and Erza. I slowly nodded my head. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "Where's Natsu?" I pointed to the infirmary, and she sprinted away. I sighed, and went back to washing dishes.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked around and felt a sharp pain in my back. I collapsed and I thought about everything that had happened.

Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster were dead. Just those words caused me to cry. I heard a knock on the door. "C-come in..." I said weakly. The door oened and closed. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Lucy. She walked over to me and kissed me.

* * *

I walked into My office, and sat down. I took a breath. "I'm too old for this shit."

"I don't think so." I jumped and landed on my ass. The voice giggled.

"First master, you almost gave me a heart attack." The ghost of Mavis Vermillion just smiled. She had been coming around the guild pretty often, so it wasn't a surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying."

"Well, it's true. I am too old to run the guild."

"Nonsense. But if you really do insist on Making someone else master, Makarov, Then do it after the war. Your children need you because they trust you. They wouldn't follow a new guildmaster."

"Alright."

* * *

"I think I'm in love with you." Once i heard those words, my brain went into complete overload, and the only coherent thought that could make it from my brain to my mouth was,

"Huh?"

"I just wanted you to know tha-" I cut her off with a kiss. But not one like the ones when we were just having sex. This one somehow felt different. I finally knew how I felt, and that she felt the same. I loved her, and I felt ecstatic.

* * *

Yep. Me and Lucy had been secretly dating. We separated and I looked over at the clock. It was 11:59. I kissed her, and the next thing I knew it was X785. And only four days before we finally got revenge.

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R plz_**

**_-GildartsClive_**


	10. Update

Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I have been extremely busy and overall lazy, but I have made a decision.

The first couple of chapters were a bit mediocre so I will be making some edits and reuploading them. I don't know how long this will take, but hopefully before the end of June, the first story arc will be up.

Thank you to all the reviewers and followers for my story, and be sure to re read the chapters to see the better versions.

-GildartsClive


End file.
